


Pianki

by quinn78



Category: Total Drama Island
Genre: Lies, Multi, Realistic, Teenage Drama
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn78/pseuds/quinn78
Summary: Niezwykłe wakacje o okrutnie tragicznym zakończeniu. Życzę miłej lektury.





	1. Ostatniej nocy

Światło słońca zniknęło w ciemnych łukach na twarzy Duncana, kiedy ten uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi do swojego współlokatora. To nie był radosny uśmiech. To, co Jason właśnie powiedział było najwspanialszym, najgłupszym i raczej niemożliwym do zrealizowania pomysłem, jaki kiedykolwiek ktoś mu podsunął i wszystko to, co na ten temat uważał zjednoliciło się w tym właśnie uśmiechu, który schował mu na twarzy słońce. 

Jason odchylił głowę, patrząc na Duncana z uznaniem i zadowoleniem jednocześnie. 

\- I tak właśnie powinien wyglądać uśmiech gościa, który zaraz zbiegnie z więzienia. 

\- Ah, nie tak zaraz. Pewne rzeczy trzeba będzie przygotować. 

\- No jasne, stąd jeszcze damy radę cię wystrzelić ale tam z takim samym impetem raczej nie możesz się pojawić. Będziemy musieli nagrać... um, filmik. Wideo zgłoszeniowe. 

\- Już wszystko masz ogarnięte, widzę - zauważył Duncan. 

Jason odetchnął śmiechem, unikając odpowiedzi. 

\- Wydostaniesz się stąd, młody - powiedział tylko. 

Duncan uśmiechnął się ponownie, rozkoszując się przez moment uczuciem troski z jego strony. Lecz kiedy myśli ułożyły mu się w głowie to ciepło zostało rozmyte chłodem wątpliwości w jego szczerość. 

\- Nie rozumiem, stary. Skoro masz już cały plan, wszystko opracowane, nawet szybki transport na to całe Wowonowo-

\- Wawanakwa - wtrącił Jason. 

\- Pies z tym. Dlaczego sam stąd nie uciekniesz? 

\- Ponieważ mój plan funkcjonuje tylko przy dwóch osobach, nikomu prócz tobie tutaj nie ufam, a ty zasługujesz na wyrwanie się stąd bardziej niż ja. 

\- No co ty gadasz - mruknał Duncan płytkim głosem, patrząc z politowaniem. 

\- Duncan, różnica pomiędzy tobą a mną jest taka, że ja zasługuje by tutaj siedzieć. 

\- A co, myślisz, że tamten typ sam sobie spuścił łomot? - sarknął, nie ukrywając dumy. 

\- Tamten typ groził twojej siostrze. A mój powód kary po prostu miał przy sobie dobrą forsę. 

\- Za ostro się traktujesz. 

\- Nie jesteś moją pieprzoną matką żeby mi pobłażać, Grinch. Działasz według mojego planu albo żaden z nas stąd nie wyjdzie. 

\- No już, wyluzuj. Spokojnie, nie zależy mi na tobie na tyle by się sprzeczać o to, kto wylatuje. Chcesz mnie wysłać stąd jak windą do nieba to w porządku, niech dzieje się twa wola. 

\- Prawidłowo, młody. Teraz... - Jason sięgnął za pazuchę swojego pomarańczowego kombinezonu skąd wyciągnął telefon. - Przywitaj się z producentami Totalnej Porażki. 

\- Tak bez przygotowania? 

\- Może ci jeszcze zrobić make-up, księżniczko? - zadrwił chłodno Jason. 

Duncan wywrócić oczami. Dźwięk telefonu zaalarmował rozpoczęcie nagrania. Jego obiekt zwrócił wzrok wprost kamerę. Patrząc w puste oko obiektywu, wyobraził sobie odległą wyspę. A na niej siebie, wolnego. 

\- Za niedługo - powiedział na żywiole. - Już lada moment mnie tu nie będzie. Zgadza się, skurwysyny. Siedzę właśnie w poprawczaku. Mój stan rodzinny Arkansas, ośrodek wychowawczy pod patronem świętej Joanny, cela numer 28. Nie musicie się martwić, całą ewakuację biorę na siebie, wkrótce będę w drodzę na tę waszą śmieszną wyspę, a jej jurysdykcja mnie fantastycznie ochroni. Nazywam się Duncan Brandson, mam siedemnaście lat i mam zamiar wygrać wasze pieniądze. 

Jason uśmiechnął się jeszcze ponad telefonem i zakończył nagrywanie. 

\- No - podsumował. - Teraz należało by zrobić wszystko to, co im nagadałeś. 

\- Ale chyba nie teraz-teraz? - Duncan nie tyle co się zaniepokoił, ponieważ od kiedy znowu znalazł się w poprawczaku, marzył o tym by się wydostać ale nie oczekiwał, że to zacznie się dziać tak szybko. 

\- Teraz - orzekł Jason. - Wszystko po kolei ci już wytłumaczyłem. Jeżeli mamy cię stąd wydostać, będziesz musiał działać szybko. I mam na myśli, naprawdę szybko. 

***

Powłócząc nogami, mozolnie wspinała się po schodach do swojego mieszkania. Kolejny potworny, upalny dzień w szkole dobiegł końca. Pot spływał jej po karku. Jak codziennie, od kiedy rozpoczął się czerwiec, powiedziała sobie w myślach: Mogłam darować sobie te glany i rajstopy. Zawsze żałowała ale nigdy z nich jeszcze nie zryzygnowała. To była część wszystkiego, co tworzyło jej osobowość. 

\- Ładna mi osobowość - mruknęła pod nosem, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Momentalnie poczuła na skórze jak wewnątrz jest chłodniej. Znajomy zapach świeżo rozwieszonego prania i kwiatów koił mięśnie spięte szkolnym stresem. - Popieprzona gotka - powtórzyła to, co słyszała w szkole dzień po dniu. 

Plecak ześlizgnął się z ramienia i wylądował na podłodze w korytarzu. Odpinając koszulę szła dalej w kierunku drzwi swojej sypialni. Tam stanęła przed lustrem i pozbyła się z ramion całej góry, zsunęła buty, rajstopy i kończąc wszystko rzuceniem spódniczki na biurko, opadła z westchnieniem na łóżko. Materac podskoczył pod nią radośnie. Gwen poczuła jak jej płuca zaczynają wreszcie pracować swobodnie. Firana powiewała w otwartym oknie, które wpuszczało do jej pokoju powietrze, które w tak relaksujący choć nieprzyjemny sposób otulało swoim chłodem jej rozgrzaną i wilgotną skórę. Mogłaby tak zasnąć. Gdyby nie ostre promienie słońca wbijające jej się w powieki. 

Z sapnięciem dźwignęła się z łóżka, czując, że powoli odzyskuje energię i swoją ubogą radość życiową. Akurat tamten moment wybrała sobie jej matka, by zajrzeć do jej pokoju. Gwen nawet nie wiedziała, że jest w domu. 

\- Chodź, skarbie. Ważne rzeczy mówią w wiadomościach - poinformowała nieważąc na fakt, że Gwen miała na sobie tylko bieliznę i mogła robić w tym momencie coś nieprzyzwoitego, na czym nie chce zostać nakryta żadna szanująca się nastolatka. 

Jej mama wróciła do salonu, pozostawiając Gwen nieco zdziwioną i bez wypowiedzianej odpowiedzi. Bez ciekawszych alternatyw, nadal półnaga, wyszła z pokoju i zasiadła przy matce na białej sofie przed płaskim telewizorem. 

Na ekranie przesuwały się obrazy, podczas gdy bezduszny głos prezenterki opowiadał:

\- Od przeszło dwóch tygodni płonie największy las deszczowy na świecie. Służby specjalne są bezsilne. Rząd Brazylii nie reaguje. Nikt nie wie, co powinien zrobić... 

\- To się dzieję od dwóch tygodni?! - zawołała Gwen, kiedy obrazy i głos kobiety ustąpiły na rzecz prezentera w niebieskim garniaku, który zmienił temat. 

\- Tak. 

\- I dopiero teraz o tym mówią? 

\- Presja mass mediów. Instragram był szybszy. Telewizja nie mogła być gorsza. 

\- Wracamy po reklamach. 

Gwen zwróciła zasmucone oczy na ekran. Zaczęła się reklamówka Burger Kinga. 

\- To straszne - skomentowała. 

\- Farbowałaś ostatnio włosy? - spytała jej matka, chwytając w palce jeden zielony kosmyk.

\- Nie, dlaczego? 

\- Niektóre twoje kolorowe włoski wydają się takie niebieskawe? 

\- Niebieskawe? - powtórzyła Gwen, zdziwiona. 

\- Mhm, takie granatowe. 

\- Nie wiem - wplotła rękę we włosy i przeczesała automatycznie. 

\- Naleję ci wody z lodem - oświadczyła, zauważając jej negliż. 

\- Dziękuję - odparła bez większego zainteresowania. 

Jej matka wyszła do kuchni, a Gwen skupiła uwagę na telewizorze, jednocześnie wyciągając nogi z siadu tureckiego na podłogę. 

\- Wakacje zbliżają się nieuchronnie, a ty nie masz żadnych planów? - powiedział dziarski, chłopięcy głos. - Wszyscy twoi znajomi mają już zabukowane loty do ciepłych krajów a ty będziesz siedział sam? A może nie masz znajomych? 

\- Wal się - mruknęła, potwornie urażona faktem, że nabija się z niej któś, kto siedzi w telewizorze i nie może jej nawet zobaczyć. 

\- Już nie musisz się martwić. Właśnie daje ci wspaniałe rozwiązanie. Obóz Wawanakwa! Dwa miesiące plażowania, gier, zabaw, wyzwań i wiele innych! Weź udział w konkursie, stań się jednym z uczestników tego nietuzinkowego reality show, gdzie stawką o wygraną jest aż sto! Tysięcy! Dolarów! Wyślij zgłoszenie już dzisiaj na naszej stronie internetowej! - Gwen machinalnie spłynęła wzrokiem na pasek z adresem strony internetowej na dole ekranu. - Kto wie? Może to ciebie przyjmiemy? I może to ty wrócisz na następny rok do szkoły bogatszy o małą fortunę! 

Gwen parsknęła drwiąco. 

\- Co za pajac zechciałby wziąć udział w takim cyrku? 

\- Ależ to brzmi jak fantastyczny pomysł! - zawołała jej matka, wchodząc do salonu z wilgotną od chłodu szklanką lemoniady.

\- Co? To? Reality show? Na jakiejś wyspie? Bicie się o pieniądze? To po prostu rywalizacja o to, kto zrobi z siebie większego debila. 

\- Oh, nie bądź taka na 'nie', Gweny. To może być świetna zabawna. 

\- Jak dla kogo - oparła Gwen wyciągając rękę po napój. - Ja siebie w tym na przykład nie wyobrażam. 

Matka Gwen nie wręczyła jej napoju. Dłoń obięta wokół szklanki spoczywała martwo na udzie, kiedy siedziała na krawędzi sofy. Wpatrywała się w córkę takim wzrokiem, jakby tym, co miała zamiar powiedzieć miałaby zniszczyć życie albo jej albo sobie samej. 

\- A ty się już zakwalifikowałaś. 

\- Na co? 

\- Na ten obóz. Widziałam te reklamę tydzień temu. Z miejsca wysłałam im twoje zgłoszenie. Wczoraj przyszedł mail zwrotny. Dostałaś się. 

\- Co? Niby czemu to zrobiłaś? 

\- Oh, ponieważ ty nigdy nic nie robisz w wakacje! Trzy lata temu wolałaś siedzieć z babcią niż polecieć z nami do Egiptu, dwa lata temu przez całe lato nie robiłaś absolutnie nic a w zeszłym roku zaczęłaś czytać lektury na ostatnią klasę. Nie podoba mi się, jak to wygląda. Przecież ty nie masz żadnych przyjaciół, żadnych zainteresowań-- Oh, pojedziesz na ten obóz, nawiążesz znajomości i będziesz się pierwszy raz świetnie bawić! To jest dobry pomysł, Gwen. Przecież wiesz. 

Gwen ewidentnie nie wiedziała. Drżąca od galopującej w żyłach krwi, podkrwała się z kanapy. Miała ochotę odłożyć szklankę na stół i wybiec do łazienki, zanim popłynęły by jej łzy wściekłości, których tak bardzo zawsze się wstydziła, ale zadowolona z siebie mina jej matki zirytowała ją na tyle, że się odrobinę uspokoiła. 

\- Ja mam przyjaciół - powiedziała, czując się jeszcze bardziej pewnie, kiedy usłyszała, że nie zadrżał jej głos. - I mam swoje zainteresowania. Ty po prostu tego nie widzisz. Nic nigdy nie zauważasz. Liczysz na to, że będę coś robić, że... układasz sobie w głowie to, co chcesz żebym robiła, wymyślasz sobie jaka chcesz żebym była, a potem wypatrujesz tych swoich nieprawdziwych wyobrażeń we mnie.

\- Oh, już nie filozofuj... 

\- Ja nie filozofuję! Ja... - miała w głowie jeszcze wiele rzeczy do wypowiedzenia, ale patrząc w tępe oczy swojej matki wiedziała, że nie było sensu. - Ja nie pojadę - oświadczyła tylko. 

\- No nie sądzę. 

\- Nie pojadę tylko dlatego, że ty chcesz żebym pojechała. Ja wiem że nie będę się tam dobrze bawić, więc nie jadę! 

Jej matka przerwała jej ubawionym śmiechem. Gwen wstrzymała oddech, przerywając słowotok i poczuła jak gorące ma policzki. 

\- Gweny, pojedziesz na obóz nie dlatego, że ja ci każę, ale dlatego, że jeśli będę miała cię wycofać, poniesiemy konsekwencje prawne. 

\- Jakie znowu konsekwencje? 

\- W tysiącach. Nie możemy sobie na to pozwolić.

\- No to trzeba było się mnie najpierw zapytać, a potem mnie zgłaszać! 

Matka Gwen zwróciła wzrok na telewizor. Widocznie dla niej dyskusja była skończona. 

\- Tak będzie dla ciebie najlepiej. 

\- Nie pojadę. 

\- I wpędzisz nas w długi? 

\- Ja nie pojadę. 

\- Za tydzień odwiozę cię do Vancouver. Stamtąd ponoć ma odebrać cię taksówka producentów. 

\- N... - zacisnęła zęby, powstrzymując okrutne wyznanie. 

Swędzenie nosa zaalarmowało ją o nadchodzących łzach. Nie chcąc robić scen, zagryzła policzek od środka i wróciła do swojego pokoju. 

Nie pojedzie na ten obóz. Gwen jeszcze nie wiedziała jak uniknie tych konsekwencji w tysiącach i jednocześnie pozostawi matkę zadowoloną, ale siedząc w pokoju i płacząc przed otwartym oknem obiecała sobie, że w te wakacje nigdzie nie pojedzie. 

*** 

Dwa tygodnie później...

Ucieczka z samego budynku na przystanek autobusowy, droga z Arkansas do Joplin oraz czternaście dni spędzone na łasce niepoczytalnych heroinistów i ich rozlatującej się w proch forfunetki stanowiły razem doświadczenie tak stresujące, że prawdopodobnie drgawki już nigdy nie opuszczą jego dłoni. Więc bardzo zaskoczył sam siebie, kiedy ostatniego dnia tej katorgi stanął przed drzwiami swojego domu i poczuł, że łatwiej by było zmarnować to wszystko i wrócić do poprawczaka niż wejść do środka i natknąć się na swojego ojca. 

Było już daleko w środku nocy. Pośród stłumionego hałasu ruchu drogowego w centrum i cykania okolicznych świerszy dobrze słyszał w uszach niskie dudnienie własnego serca. W ręku ściskał pustą, pogniecioną torbę, gotową by ją załadować wszystkim, co miał w swoim pokoju. Będzie musiał okraść ojca z gotówki, już sobie pomyślał. Im dłużej stał na podwórku tym bardziej realne stawało się prawdopodobieństwo wezwania policji przez któregoś z sąsiadów. Starsza pani Dumpling z naprzeciwka przerywa sobie sen by spełnić potrzebę w toalecie, schodzi po schodach, wygląda za firankę na korytarzu, niepostrzeżenie dla Duncana wzywa na niego policje i kiedy on nadal się waha czy wejść czy nie, radiowóz dociera na miejsce. 

Przymknął oczy, pozbywając się z głowy tej dramatycznej wizji. Odetchnął powoli i podniósł wzrok na dom. Błękitna farba jaśniała na tle obficie rozgwieżdżonego nieba, białe światło na ganku wskazywało mu jasnożółte drzwi, a podwójne szyby w oknach smutno odbijały pomarańczowy blask ulicznych latarnii. Tylko to miejsce stało mu na drodzę do wszystkiego, co chciał osiągnąć. Wiadomość, która przyszła wczoraj wieczorem od numeru Chrisa McLeana była jego gwarantem. Teraz tylko musiał iść z tym dalej. 

W przed pokoju było cicho i mroczno. Kontury tego, co miał przed oczami przy pomocy wspomnień rysowały mu się w meble. Znajomy zapach był nie do zniesienia. Po schodach wspiął się na piętro, zmierzając do swojego pokoju, którego nie odwiedzał od miesiąca. Podłoga skrzypiała pod jego butami. Zamarł na moment, krzywiąc się przy mocniejszym jęknięciu desek, a łuna światła, która nagle spadła mu na profil twarzy podpowiedziała mu, że znalazł się właśnie przy, jak zwykle letnią nocą, uchylonych drzwiach sypialni jego ojca. 

Był tam, pogrążony w śnie pod granatowym kocem w żółte słoneczniki. Duncan ledwo utrzymał się pod kontrolą, było blisko żeby wybuchł płaczem. Mama Duncana również była przy jego ojcu. Odeszła lata temu, ale była nadal obecna w błękitnej ramce. 

Nie mógł poświęcić temu więcej czasu. Ze wszystkim musiał się spieszyć. I tym bardziej nie mógł czekać aż ojciec się przebudzi. Chociaż rozemocjonowane, wyczerpane stresem i strachem serce usilnie próbowało mu wmówić, że jeśli pozwoli mu się teraz zobaczyć, znikną wszystkie problemy. Duncan nie wierzył w dziecięce nawiności. Zaciskając zęby, odszedł spod drzwi sypialni ojca i poszedł się spakować do swojego pokoju. 

Tej samej nocy, lecz po północnej stronie kraju, Gwen wpatrywała się w noc pod osłoną której ukrywał się Duncan. Już nie płakała z samolubnej decyzji matki. Po prostu rozżalenie zżerało ją jak kwas. Miała tej nocy, ostatniej nocy przed odjazdem do Kanady, dać mu upust i po raz pierwszy zbuntować się matce. Ona pozwalała jej mieć swój styl i ciężki makijaż, ale włosy, to była ta naturalna część osoby Gwen, które dla jej matki miały zostać pewnie do końca życia nienaruszone. Gwen czuła się żywa i podekscytowana tej nocy i miała wielką ochotę zadać matce ten cios. 

Otworzyła laptop i nagrała całe wydarzenie. Szeptem opowiadała swoim niewidzialnym widzom, co robi, kiedy mieszała farby, ponieważ miała ich więcej niż jedną. Czesząc swoje długie, jasnobrązowe włosy wieszała psy na matce. Lecz kiedy wzięła nożyczki do ręki, umilkła. W skupieniu cięła swoje długie włosy, biorąc szybkie wdechy, kiedy na uda spadały jej dłuższe pasma. W tle Looking For America jak lilie na wodzie łagodnie płynęło w powietrzu, a włosy Gwen coraz bardziej traciły swój karmelowy blask. 

https://youtu.be/em1pHFTvK1s


	2. Niebieska stodoła

Chris McLean stał na pomoście, niespiesznie romantyzując papierosa i z narastającą ekscytacją wypatrując pierwszej motorówki. 

Świadomość, że zaczyna prowadzić kolejny sezon Totalnej Porażki napawała go radością tak absurdalną i wielką, jaką dziecko odkrywające świat odczuwa na wieść o wyjeździe do wesołego miasteczka. Ten program był jego życiem, stanowił większość tego, co to tworzyło. Jakby urodził się i istniał tylko po to, by uśmiechać się i przemawiać do kamery. Był w tym dobry i okrutnie go to satysfakcjonowało. Kamery, nietykalność, asystentki i stanowienie najważniejszego punktu programu fantastycznie rozpieszczało jego ego. Wyspa, na której brzegu właśnie stał, była nie tylko wzgórzem porośniętym tropikami, kopcem głazów pachnącym solą, deszczem i ozonem. To miejsce było czymś o wiele większym. Lecz wyjątkowości tego miejsca Chris nie odnajdywał w jakiejś części piasku czy roślin, lecz w samym fakcie, że była jego. 

Z rozkoszą wypuścił dym z płuc. Wrzucił niedopałek do jeziora i przetarłszy dłonie, zaplótł ramiona na piersi, spojrzenie przenosząc w północy przed sobą na zachód. Pierwsza motorówka nadpływała. 

Zobaczył wysokiego chłopca o silnej szczęce i kędzierzawych, czarnych włosach. Po wyrazie twarzy stwierdził, że jest czujny, trzyma rezerwę na to, co ma nadejść. Chris przywitał go szerokim uśmiechem, odsłaniając rząd zębów białych jak śnieg. 

\- Ha, ha! - Podszedł bliżej krawędzi pomostu, na którą właśnie kulawo przeszedł chłopak. - Witamy pierwszego obozowicza! Nazwisko? 

\- Hamilton - odpowiedział, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu i patrząc na Chrisa uważnym wzrokiem. 

\- Ah, Oklahoma. Witaj, Trent. Zapraszam cię do tamtego budynku. 

Wskazał mu palcem coś na kształt stodoły, stojące tylko kilkadziesiąt metrów od brzegu pod pierwszymi drzewami. Z drewnianych ścian łuszczyła się ciemnoniebieska farba a okna były mgliste od brudu. Trent rzucił jeszcze Chrisowi wymowne spojrzenie i ruszył we wskazaną stronę. 

Minuty później, kiedy pierwszy chłopak już pewnie zdążył się znudzić przy stole w stodole, do pomostu dobiła kolejna motorówka. Był to następny chłopiec. Kiedy wstał, by wysiąść, Chris poczuł, że już nie wie kim jest i po co żyje. Wszystko, co znał poszło w zwątpienie. Lecz nie miał czasu nad tym myśleć, kiedy drugi chłopak właśnie wspinał się na pomost i zapewne potrzebował pomocy. 

\- Już lecę! - zawołał niepodobnym do niego wysokim głosem. 

Rzucił się w przód i pochwycił ramiona kolejnego obozowicza w dłonie. Umknął mu fakt, że oboje stoją całkiem bezpiecznie i stabilnie na deskach pomostu. Ten spojrzał na niego z góry i z jakimś niespotykanym na codzień wyrazem łaski odsłaniając zęby w uśmiechu. Chris przesunął ręce wyżej jego ramion, klepnął go niezręcznie po barkach i odsunął się o stanowczy krok. 

\- Witamy na wyspie. Uwielbiam twoje oczy. Co? 

\- Dziękuję. Wielu mówi, że wyglądają jakbym zamknął w nich całe niebo w godzinach zenitu. 

\- Tak! Ha, ha! Tak! O, Chryste... - Chris wziął głęboki wdech, próbując odzyskać głowę i pełną przytomność. - Um... 

\- Jestem Justin. Justin Temple. 

\- Mhm. Tak. Dobrze, to... Na razie przejdź do tamtego budynku. 

\- Jasne - odparł, posyłając mu kolejny uśmiech. 

Chris zareagował jakimś kompletnie niegodnym jego osoby odgłosem. Długo jeszcze odprowadzał Justina wzrokiem, kiedy odchodził do stodoły. Czuł się winny, ale nie wiele mógł poradzić. Chłopak naprawdę miał niebo w swoich oczach. I jeszcze ta opalenizna... i ten uśmiech. To nie było seksowne. To było bajecznie pięknie. Chłopców jak Justin się nie zaciąga do łóżka. Ich się czci i miłuje. Oh, Chris chciałby go czcić i miłować, oddawać pokłony, przyjmować do ust jego eucharystię, modlić się w głos... Jak przez zaparowany wizjer dostrzegł kolejną motorówkę. Kolejny chłopak. 

\- Rosły byk - powiedział Chris na przywitanie, już trochę stygnąc po rozgrzewającym spotkaniu z Justinem. Czarnoskóry chłopiec uśmiechnął się ciepło i wyciągnął rękę, a Chris złapał ją i pomógł mu wejść na pomost. - Nazwisko? 

\- Wyatt, proszę pana. 

\- Devon Joseph, Montana, tak? 

\- Wystarczy DJ. 

\- A mnie Chris. Witaj na obozie DJ. A teraz idź do tamtego budynku - skinął głową na stodołę, a DJ entuzjastycznie przytaknął i ruszył we wskazanym mu kierunku. 

Kolejna motorówka pojawiła się po kwadransie. 

\- Witamy na obozie. 

\- No, elo.

\- Twoje nazwisko? 

\- Dawson. 

\- Ah, kolega Noah z Sydney. 

\- Nie, koleżanka Porpentina z Kosowa. 

\- Mmm, predator sarkazmu. Będziesz prawdziwym promyczkiem słońca na tym obozie. Zapraszam do tamtej stodoły. 

Noah poprawił na ramieniu torbę i odszedł bez słowa. Chris powiodł za nim wzrokiem, nadal zły za to, że chłopak ośmielił się być bezczelny. 

Piątą motorówką przyjechała wreszcie pierwsza dziewczyna. Krągła czarna o drapieżnym spojrzeniu i tajemniczym uśmiechu.

\- Nie trzeba, skarbie. Dam sobie radę - skomentowała wyciągniętą do pomocy rękę Chrisa. 

\- Jak chcesz! - odparł, uprzejmie uśmiechnięty. 

Deski pod nią zatrzeszczały. 

\- Woo! Kawał niezłego kurortu, nie powiem! - skomentowała sarkstycznie, i chociaż pewnie nie była zadowolona, uśmiech pozostał na jej twarzy. 

\- Twoje nazwisko? 

\- Leshawna Bonifa. 

\- Wychowanka South Side - rzekł Chris z uznaniem. - Zapraszam. Tamta stodoła. 

Leshawna odeszła bez słowa, zachowując na twarzy swój uśmieszek. 

Kolejna motorówka również przywiozła płeć piękną. Z daleka Chris patrzył na jej powiewający blond kucyk i opalone nogi. Dziewczyna uprzejmie przyjęła jego wyciągniętą rękę, kiedy wchodziła na pomost. 

\- Witaj na wyspie Wawanakwa.

\- Cześć, Chris. Fajnie cię widzieć.

\- Jak się nazywasz? 

\- Bridgette Hope. 

\- Nasze słoneczne Malibu. Przejdź teraz do tamtego niebieskiego budynku. Przyjechałaś jako szósta. Inni już tam są. 

\- A ilu nas wszystkich będzie, jeśli mogę spytać? - zapytała, przerzucając kucyk przed lewe ramię. 

\- Osiemnastu. 

\- Ooh, fajnie. No, to na razie - pomachała mu z ładnym uśmiechem i odeszła w stronę stodoły, z torbą sportową zarzuconą za ramię. 

Natomiast siódma motorówka znowu rozpoczęła serię płci nie tak pięknej. 

Pod kolejnym obozowiczem pomost dosłownie zawył. 

\- Owen Puddinton, proszę pana! 

\- Cześć, Owen. Witaj na obozie. A teraz jazda z tego pomostu i do stodoły! 

\- Dobrze, sir - odrzekł, po czym roześmiał się wesoło i pognał gdzie mu kazano. 

Następny dopłynął rudowłosy okularnik. Tymczasem słońce zaczynało się schylać ku najwyższym szczytom drzew. 

\- Nazwisko? 

\- O'Sullivan. 

\- Witaj na wyspie, Harold. Przejdź teraz do tego niebieskiego budynku i poczekaj na resztę. 

Chłopak odszedł bez słowa. 

\- Sto dziesięć procent rasowego nerda- skomentował Chris, kiedy chłopiec był już dość daleko. 

Zaraz po nim do pomostu dobił ktoś, kto przywołał w Chrisie wspomnienia pijaków spod sklepu w jego rodzinnej wiosce. 

\- Witamy na obozie - powiedział rozbawiony, kiedy chłopak przetoczył się z motorówki na pomost. - Twoje nazwisko?

\- Ezekiel Radcliffe. 

\- Idź do tamtego budynku, Ezekiel i poczekaj na resztę. 

\- Jest tu gdzieś toaleta? 

\- Wszystko w swoim czasie! - Chłopak spojrzał oburzony. - No, zmykaj stąd. 

Sądząc po wyrazie twarzy Ezekiel był zbyt obojętny by walczyć o swoje racje i z cichym westchnieniem odszedł w stronę stodoły. 

Kolejna motorówka przywiozła trzecią dziewczynę.

\- Gdzie z łapami! - warknęła na wyciągniętą rękę Chrisa. Facet aż odskoczył. Dziewczyna była wysoka i muskularna, prawie jak ten czarnoskóry chłopak, który przybył trzeci. - Eva Sore. 

\- Witamy cię na obozie, Eva. Przejdź teraz do tamtej stodoły, gdzie... 

Eva już poszła, swoje dwie ciężkie czarną torby trzymając zarzucone za ramionami. 

\- No tak - dodał na odchodne Chris, już odwracając się w kierunku kolejnej napływającej motorówki. 

\- Cześć, Chris!! 

\- Witaj - powiedział, odsuwajac się dwa kroki, żeby zejść z pola rażenia jej śliny strzelającej z ust. - Twoje nazwisko?

\- Jestem Beth. 

\- Cześć, Beth. Idź teraz do tamtej stodoły i poczekaj na resztę. 

\- Dobrze! Oh, będzie tutaj super zabawa! 

\- No, idź stąd już - ponaglił ją, nadal trzymając dystans. 

Beth zareagowała na to radosnym śmiechem i szybko popędziła do stodoły, wlocząc za sobą różową torbę obozowa, ozdobioną rzemykami, przypinkami, guzikami i innym szmelcem, który przyprawił Chrisa o mdłości. 

\- Niezły squad, nie ma co - mruknął Chris, przenosząc wzrok na jezioro. - Troy Bolton, Adonis, Kanye West, Stiles Stilinski, Ophra Whinfrey, Hannah Montana, Bliźniak z Krainy Czarów, Ron Weasley, Dziki zza muru, Terminator i zapluty Predator. 

Odetchnął ciężko, w żadnym stopniu nie zniechęcony i spojrzał na jaśniejacy bielą i złotem horyzont. Po chwili dostrzegł tam kolejną motorówkę. A na niej kolejne powiewające złote włosy. 

\- Heeej! - zawołała głośno, wstając. Pojazd jeszcze nie dobił do pomostu. - Cześć, Chris! - Uniosła rękę by pomachać. Chris z podmuchem niepokoju zauważył, że torba na jej ramieniu jest ciężka. 

\- Może lepiej jeszcze usiądź! 

\- Wyglądasz lepiej niż w--AAA! 

Kierowca motorówki zaklął ostro, próbując wycofać, ale jego pasażerka zleciała z pojazdu do wody. Chris zachłysnął się powietrzem i odskoczył, kiedy woda chlupnęła na deski pomostu. Szeroki uśmiech zamarł na jego twarzy. Jasnowłosa z potężnym haustem wyskoczyła ponad wodę. 

\- Ojej!! 

\- To było... ZAJEBISTE! Ha, ha! - Chris sięgnął po jej torbę pływającą na wodzie i położył ją moście a potem chwycił nieszczęsną delikwentkę za ramiona i z lekkością wyciągnął na pomost. Kierowca motorówki patrzył na nią rozzłoszczony, ale Chris puścił mu oko z uśmiechem, ruchem głowy wskazując by już odjechał - Jak ty się nazywasz? - powiedział do wiotkiej, przemoczonej i przestraszonej blondynki. 

\- Lindsey Dickson, proszę pana. 

\- Nasza najmłodsza. Nowy Jork, tak? Proszę - zarzucił jej torbę na ramię. - Witaj na obozie Wawanakwa. A teraz idź do tamtej niebieskiej stodoły. 

Bez dalszej dyskusji, ociekakąc zielonkawą wodą i wstydem, poczłapała na swoich koturnach do stodoły. 

Na kolejną motorówkę Chris musiał czekać niecałą godzinę. W tym czasie zdążył wzbogacić jezioro o dwa niedopałki i wrzucić selfie na swojego firmowego Instagrama. Akurat chował komórkę, kiedy doszedł do niego warkot już trzynastej motorówki. Był na niej chłopak; różowa koszula, kowbojski kapelusz. 

Chris wybuchnął szczerym śmiechem, rozpoznając go. 

\- Country boy, I love you! 

\- Hej, Chris! - przywitał się radośnie chłopak, wskazując na pomost. - Dzięki! - zwrócił się do kierowcy, który już zawracał pojazd. - Wow, wspaniale tutaj być. 

\- Witaj na wyspie, Goeff. Przejdź teraz do tamtego budynku. 

\- Dobra. Cześć! 

Chris odprowadził go radosnym śmiechem. 

Kolejna motorówka pojawiła się już po chwili. Wiozła kolejną schludną, ładną nastolatkę. Chris z przyjemnością podał jej rękę, a ona równie uprzejmie podziękowała. 

\- Um, to nie jest to, co było na zdjęciach w Internecie - zauważyła, patrząc sceptycznie po drzewach i plaży. 

\- Tak, Internet często kłamie. Jak cię zwą? 

\- Nazywam się Courtney Miller.

\- Ah, panna z Michigan. Witamy na obozie. Przejdź teraz do tamtego budynku. Przyjechałaś jako czternasta. Jeszcze cztery osoby i będzie komplet. 

\- Oh, fajnie - odparła po prostu, po czym wzięła swoją walizkę, wygładziła spodnie i ruszyła po pomoście. 

Już po samym syczeniu wody Chris mógł stwierdzić, że kolejna motorówka jedzie trochę za szybko... 

\- WOOOAH!!! 

Odbiegł, ale i tak dostał wodą po twarzy, kiedy pojazd driftem wyhamował przy pomoście. Kierowca siedział z tyłu. Zwymiotował na siebie a potem zemdlał i spadł z siedzenia do jeziora. Rudowłosa, postawna piękność chwyciła krawędź pomostu jakby chciała ją oderwać od całości i podpierając się na tej jednej ręce wyskoczyła na pomost, lądując w jakiejś niskiej pozycji kung fu. 

\- Przybyłam - oświadczyła, uśmiechając się dziko i wbijając w Chrisa wyzywające spojrzenie. 

\- Widzę - odrzekł Chris ponuro, odklejając sobie przesiąkniętą koszulę od ciała. - Jakim sposobem zasiadłaś przed kierownicą? 

\- Powiedziałam temu miłemu panu, że moim marzeniem od zawsze było przejechać się na motorówce. Bardzo chętnie mi ją udostępnił! - oznajmiła ucieszona, podczas gdy sam zainteresowany właśnie wspinał się na swój pojazd. - Mam po prostu dar przekonywania.

\- Mhm - mruknął Chris, ze znaczącą intonacją. - I niezłe ciałko... - spojrzał na kierowcę, który, już usadowiony właściwie na motorówce, skwitował to śmiechem i wzruszeniem ramion, po czym odjechał. - Jak ci na imię? 

\- Izzy. 

\- Ah, sławetna Isabella Macduff z Ballygown. Szkotka z krwi i kości. 

\- Wezmę to za komplement, wać panie. 

\- Witaj na obozie, Izzy. Idź teraz do tamtego niebieskiego budynku. Większość już przybyła. 

\- Do późniejszego zobaczenia! - pożegnała się i taszcząc swoją torbę odeszła. 

\- Co za laska - skomentował Chris, kiedy Izzy zniknęła za drzwiami stodoły. - Będzie z nią zabawa... 

Kolejna motorówka dobiła do pomostu z należytym spokojem. Szesnasta obozowiczka sprawnie wzięła swoją walizkę i chwytając mocno wyciągniętą rękę Chrisa weszła na pomost. 

\- Witamy na obozie Wawanakwa. Twoje nazwisko? 

\- Meyers - odparła, jednocześnie odrzucając swoje czarne włosy za ramiona i w tym samym momencie opływając wyspę oceniającym wzrokiem. 

\- W porządku, Heather. Przejdź teraz do tamtego niebieskiego budynku. Jesteś jedną z ostatnich, większość już tak czeka. 

\- To jest ten wspaniały obóz? - spytała, nie kryjąc szoku i zdegustowania. 

\- Razem z producentami cieszymy się, że ci się podoba. No, spływaj - pomachał na nią rękami, dając do zrozumienia by już poszła sobie z pomostu. 

\- Tu miał być kurort. I piaszczyste plaże. I baseny... - Chwyciła swoją walizkę i statycznym krokiem ruszyła w stronę stodoły, marszcząc nos na wszystko, co padło jej pod wzrok. 

\- Ah, słodka naiwność - westchnął Chris z roszczuleniem, podziwiając widok Heather od tyłu, kiedy była już daleko. 

Następna, i przed ostatnia, motorówka przybyła już kilka minut później. Była to kolejna dziewczyna. Wstała z pojazdu, samodzielnie weszła na pomost i od razu wzięła torbę na ramię. Zdawało się, że nie ruszyła z miejsca na wyspę tylko dlatego, że drogę zagrodził jej Chris. 

\- Witamy na obozie Wawanakwa. 

\- Nie witaj mnie, pajacu, wcale nie chciałam tu być. 

\- Nie ma potrzeby być pluć jadem, młoda damo. 

\- Ja mam wielką potrzebę - odparła, mrużąc do niego oczy, przesycone gniewem i czymś smutniejszym. 

\- Twoje nazwisko? - zapytał, pozwalając by jej złość spłynęła po nim jak woda po gęsi. 

\- May. 

\- Gwen, tak? Proszę, weź swoje graty oraz arcynegatywne nastawienie i przejdź do tamtej stodoły.

\- Cholerne kontrakty... - mruknęła na odchodne, schodząc z pomostu. 

\- Rozkoszna - skomentował Chris, odprowadzając ją wzrokiem, podczas gdy do pomostu dobijała kolejna motorówka. 

Już ostatnia. 

Tego uczestnika Chris wyczekiwał z największą niecierpliwością. Podszedł do samej krawędzi pomostu, wziął delikwenta za ramię i przywitał swoim najszerszym i najbardziej diabelskim uśmiechem. Chłopak przyjął to z rezerwą, ale nie okazał żadnego chłodu. 

\- Duncan Brandson - odezwał się Chris pierwszy. 

Spłynął po nim wzrokiem, od głowy po stopy, jakby oceniał towar zakupiony na podejrzanym rynku. Duncan pozostawił to bez komentarza czy wymownego spojrzenia. Zachowując beznamiętny wyraz twarzy, zapytał tylko: 

\- To jest ten moment, w którym wysyłacie mnie z powrotem do Fayetteville? 

Chris odpowiedział krótkim, nagłym śmiechem. 

\- Oh, nie. Absolutnie. Zbieg z więzienia? Kanadyjska ochrona na wyspie? Jak mógłbym stracić taki element programu! Witamy na obozie Wawanakwa, chłopie! Jesteś ostatnim uczestnikiem. Weź swoje torby. Czas na kolację i rozgrupowanie. 

\- Super - mruknął Duncan tak, jakby było mu wszystko jedno lecz tak naprawdę za tym cichym westchnieniem stały dziesiątki szczęśliwych uczuć, z przewagą ulgi i niedowierzania. 

Zeszli z pomostu na chrzeszczący piasek plaży. Wiatr targał kępkami ubogich traw i koił gorącą od stresu twarzy Duncana, którego radosny uśmiech zaczynał coraz bardziej przypominać szyderczy smirk hieny. Słońce przepadło za lasem, rzucając na ciemnoniebieskie niebo tylko bladozłotą łunę światła. Na wzgórza odległej Kanady spadła jedna z gwiazd. Duncan powiódł za nią wzrokiem, kiedy obejrzał się za odgłosem odjeżdżającej motorówki, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi niebieskiej stodoły. 

*** 

Chris jak tylko przekroczył próg, natychmiast rozejrzał się po całym towarzystwie. Podczas gdy Duncan powolnym krokiem szedł do przodu, gospodarz próbował dojrzeć czy gdzieś już zaczęły rodzić się jakiejś znajomości. Stodoła była pustym, wysokim pomieszczeniem, w którym całe tyły zajmowałe cuchnące zgnilizną baloty a pod bocznymi ścianami stały długie, drewniane stoły. Większość znalazła sobie miejsce na tychże właśnie stołach, traktując je jak krzesła. Tylko jedna dziewczyna, gotka Gwen, postanowiła wspiąć się po balotach i usiąść z dala od reszty. 

Ezekiel również postawił na siano, jednak on siedział pod snopkami, a teraz wcinał jakąś zgniecioną kanapkę z mięsem. 

Harold siedział na stole pomiędzy Beth a Bridgette i o czymś im opowiadał, co ta pierwsza chłonęła z wielką fascynacją, a druga przyjmowała z uprzejmie udawanym zainteresowaniem. 

Eva nigdzie nie zasiadła. Z miną obrażonej sześciolatki na sterydach, kręciła się w miejscu przy wschodnich oknach. 

Leshawna i DJ siedzieli obok siebie, wyraźnie dobrze się czując w swoim towarzystwie. Po lewej stronie DJ-a siedział Goeff, który brał udział w ich rozmowie, chociaż nie trudno było zauważyć, że jest tam piątym kołem u wozu. 

Lindsay i Owen odnaleźli się przy sobie, rozmawiając wesoło. Dziewczyna przez cały czas siedzenia w stodole zdążyła nieco przeschnąć; teraz jej włosy wyglądały jak zielonkawe strąki. Sądząc po tym, że bluza którą miała na sobie sięgała jej za kolana, dostała ją od swojego nowego kumpla. 

Trent, Heather i Noah siedzieli razem na stole w stosownych odstępach od siebie, nawet nie próbując nawiązać rozmowy. Pierwszy chłopak patrzył gdzieś bez wyrazu w nieistniejącą dal, drugi ze znudzeniem wpatrywał się w żebrowe sklepienie sufitu, a czarnowłosa piękność po prostu siedziała z nogą objętą dłońmi, ociekając gracją i zimnem. 

Justin podobnie jak Eva spacerował po wysypanej sianem betonowej posadzce, z kolei Izzy wspinała się po drewnianej konstrukcji sufitu. 

\- Program się jeszcze nie zaczął, Izzy. Jak spadniesz i zrobisz sobie krzywdę, producenci nie opłacą leczenia ani nie dostaniesz odszkodowania - poinformował ją Chris, z czegoś wciąż zadowolony. 

Wszytskie oczy padły na niego, a potem przeniosły się na Izzy. 

\- Bez obaw, spędziłam trzy miesiące w Jokohama. Generalnie miałam uczyć się tam przejmowania kontroli nad moimi popędami ale coś poszło nie tak i zostałam ninja. 

\- Ta, jasne... - mruknęła Gwen. 

Heather, Trent i Noah zareagowali podobnie, wywracając oczami albo robiąc inny wyrażający drwinę gest. Jednak inni, na przykład Goeff, chyba jej uwierzyli, albo przynajmniej starali się tak wyglądać. 

\- Woah, to nieźle - powiedziała Bridgette z uśmiechem. 

Wtedy Izzy puściła trzymaną belkę i obracając się w powietrzu, wylądowała w jakiejś nieznanej, ale szokująco profesjonalnie wyglądającej pozycji. Wszyscy w sali zamarli. Nikt się nie odezwał, by się upewnić ale wyszło na to, że mówiła prawdę. Sama Izzy jak gdyby nigdy nic, ucieszona na twarzy, odeszła w stronę jednego ze stołów i zasiadła na nim. 

\- W porządku, huncwoty. Niech wszyscy zbiorą się przy stołach. Tak, to do ciebie zielonowłosa - Duncan automatycznie się obejrzał; ze spóźnionym zapłonem zrozumiał, że Chris zwracał się do dziewczyny więc machinalnie odszukał wzrokiem tę laskę, co to jej nie było przy stole i miała zielone włosy. Patrzył jak Gwen z wielkim niezadowoleniem i z jakąś głębszą urazą skrywaną w oczach, zamyka swój pamiętnik i zeskakuje na ziemię, po czym siada na stole obok trojga ponuraków. 

Sam Duncan podszedł i przystanął obok DJ-a, który przywitał go przyjaznym uśmiechem. Koślawo odpowiedział tym samym, zbyt zaskoczony by zignorować go jak innych aspirujących na jego przyjaciół. Duncan przywykł do tego, że ludzie albo trzymają do niego dystans albo nim jawnie gardzą. Ale tak było w Fayetteville. Tutaj na Wawanakwa nikt go przecież nie zna. Ta świadomość rozpaliła w nim ciepłą iskierkę czegoś, czego na razie nie umiał zdefiniować. 

\- Jeszcze raz, witam was wszystkich na obozie. Ja nazywam się Chris McLean i przez następne dwa miesiące będę prowadził ten program. Najważniejsza zasada: Ignorować gości z kamerą. Jakby zupełnie nie istnieli. Większość z was za pewne dokładnie przestudiowała aplikację na obóz ale zapewne jest parę rzeczy których nie było na stronie internetowej czy... 

\- Ta, na przykład... - odezwała się Heather takim tonem, że większość wbiła w nią szeroko otwarte oczy, przerażeni i oniemieni tym, że śmiała się odezwać do gospodarza z takim oburzeniem. - ...kompletny brak wszystkiego, co było na tych aplikacjach? To nie jest to, na co się pisałam. 

\- Oh, wasze kontrakty mówiąc co innego. 

\- Zadzwonię do moich rodziców. Nie ma opcji, że tutaj zostanę chociaż na jedną noc - zarzekła się stanowczo i odwróciła wzrok od Chrisa. 

\- Pewnie - zachichotał złośliwie, zupełnie nią nie wzruszony. - Tymczasem, skoro już się tutaj zebraliśmy, może wyjaśnię wam, jak to wszystko będzie funkcjonowało. Jest was wszystkich osiemnaścioro. Gra toczy się do ostatniego zawodnika który zgranie te bajkowe sto patoli w złocie i klejnotach. Co trzy dni odpadnie jeden z was. Pierwsze dwa dni będą dla was, trzeciego czekają was wyzwania i dyskwalifikacja, której dokonacie wy sami po przez głosowanie. Jakieś pytania do tej części?

Owen natychmiast podniósł rękę. 

\- Tak, Owen? 

\- Kiedy kolacja? 

Kilka osób przy stole z wesołkami zaśmiało się. 

\- Cierpliwości, wielkoludzie. Nasz szef kuchni już wszystko dla was przygotowuje - odparł Chris z jakimś podejrzanie niskim, mrukliwym śmiechem. - Teraz pora żeby podzielić was na drużyny. Jest to istotne, ponieważ odpadać będzie nie byle kto, ale właśnie osoba z grupy, która przegra wyzwanie. Stańcie pod balotami, a ja będę wyczytywał wasze nazwiska i wskazywał grupę, czyli na ten moment jeden z dwóch stołów. - Skinął głową, wieńcząc tym swoją wypowiedzieć. - No, już. Ruchy, ruchy. 

W skrajnie różnych nastrojach, od przesadzonej ekscytacji do obscenicznego niezadowolenia, wszyscy opuścili stoły, by zgromadzić się pod snopkami siana. Kiedy już stanęli, ich wszystkie spojrzenia zawisły na twarzy Chrisa, który napawał się tą uwagą jak najlepszą marihuaną. 

\- Lewy stół: grupa numer jeden. Prawy: numer dwa.

\- Nie, kurwa, lewy stół będzie numer jeden ale prawy pięć tysięcy - wymrukał pod nosem Noah. Heather, stojącą po jego lewej zerknęła na niego rozbawiona, z kolei Gwen po prawej zmarszczyła się, zgorszona taką ilością niepotrzebnego jadu. 

Chris odchrząknął, podnosząc wzrok na trzymany przed sobą mały tablet, do tej pory schowany w tylnej kieszeni dżinsów. 

\- Gwen - przeczytał głośno. - Stół numer jeden. 

Dziewczyna bez zwłoki wypchnęła się z małego tłumu i zasiadła przy właściwym stole. 

\- Izzy. Numer dwa.

Nie minęły dwie minuty, kiedy nastolatkowie siedzieli już przy stołach rozgrupowani. Gwen nie chciała patrzeć na swoich nowych kolegów. Nie chciała robić niczego w kierunku cieszenia się z tego obozu, w stronę bycia jego faktyczną częścią. Natomiast Heather, z samej ciekawości (ponieważ była przekonana, że jeszcze tego wieczora się stamtąd zabierze), spojrzała po twarzach swoich potencjalnych wspólników w grze. Miałaby przy sobie tych dwoje, którzy zajmowali z nią stół, Noah i Trent, jak już wiedziała. Był ten tłuścioch Owen, dziwak Ezekiel, Goeff, Leshawna i Lindsay. 

Oceniając po wyglądzie i własnych domysłach co do ich osobowości, Heather nie widziała w nich dużego potencjału na zwycięstwo. Bezmyślnie zaśmiała się pod nosem, zadowolona, że nie będzie musiała brać w tym udziału. 

Z kolei przy drugim stole, razem z Izzy znalazł się Duncan, DJ, Bridgette, Harold, Courtney, Beth, Justin oraz Eva. 

\- Chris, ty ich wszytskich celowo tak podzieliłeś, żeby nikt nie miał szans wygrać? - powiedziała głośno Heather, odchylając się od stołu.

Chris spojrzał zaintrygowany. Uśmiech na jego twarzy był nieśmiertelny. Liczył pewnie na to, że Heather rozwinie myśl, ale ona pozostawiła to tylko z politowalnym spojrzeniem. Leshawna zmarszczyła na nią brwi i podłapała spojrzenie Gwen, której mina wyrażała te same myśli. 

\- Wasze grupy otrzymają nazwy. Lewy stół, wy jesteście... - zerknął na tablet - Skrzeczące Wrony. Natomiast wy nazywacie się Ujadające Szakale. 

\- Przyjmujesz kontstruktywną krytykę? - spytał Duncan. 

\- Kto wymyślał te nazwy, autystyczny ośmiolatek? - zadrwiła Heather, odpłacając Noah za poprzedni żart bo tym razem to on się roześmiał. 

\- Co to szakale? - spytał Ezekiel. 

\- Nie twoja grupa, nie interesuj się - odparła mu Gwen. 

\- Nie wyznaczaj mi zasad w życiu, kobieto - powiedział jej, na co ona tylko odsunęła z wrażenia głowę i uniosła brwi. 

\- Przeżyjecie - skwitował Chris lekko. - Dostaniecie teraz klucze do swoich domków. Wewnątrz są podzielone na dwoje, żeby chłopcy mieli swój osobny pokój i żeby dziewczyny miały swój osobny pokój. Zostały dodatkowo odgrodzone łazienką, co by wam się przypadkiem do nikogo po drodze nie zaszło. Przyjechało tutaj osiemnaście osób i ma stąd odjechać osiemnaście osób. 

Heather rozbawiło to wyjątkowo, ale nie w ten sposób by roześmiała się na głos. 

\- Wrony - zawołał Chris, rzucając komplet dwóch kluczy Goeffowi. - I Szakale - rzucił do Courtney, co ta przyjęła z radosnym uśmiechem. - No, wszystko co było do wyjaśnienia już wyjaśnione. Teraz zaprowadzę was do stołówki... na kolację - ostatnie słowa zdania przepadły gdzieś we wrzasku Owena, który rozbił się po całej stodole, kiedy chłopak usłyszał tylko słowo stołówka. 

\- Będziemy jeść na stołówce? - spytała z odrazą Heather, kiedy wszyscy zbierali się już do wyjścia. - Ygh, chyba sobie podaruje. Moi rodzice i tak lada moment tu będą. 

\- Heather - Chris chwycił ją za ramię, zatrzymując w tłumie, który już wylewał się na chłodny dwór. - Twoi rodzice nie przyjadą. Oni wiedzą, co podpisali. Więc nie łudź się, że wrócisz do domu. 

Podsumował to skinieniem głowy, po czym odszedł bez słowa. 

\- Nie możecie mnie tu przetrzymywać jeśli tego nie chcę! - zapiszczała, wychodząc za nim przez drzwi i cały czas dotrzymując mu kroku, kiedy wychodził na przód grupy czekającej na wskazanie im drogi do stołówki. - Jestem nieletnia! 

\- Wszystko było w kontrakcie, skarbie. 

\- Ale z ciebie jest kompletny skurwiel, Chris! 

\- Hej! - zawołał, stając gwałtownie. Jego nieodłączny uśmiech gdzieś zniknął. - Może to i prawda, ale to nie znaczy, że możecie sobie pozwalać na takie zachowanie. Jestem gospodarzem tego programu i należy mi się szacunek. 

\- Zgaduję, że mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że nie ma tutaj jeszcze kamer. Gdybyśmy lecieli na żywo, rzucałbyś pewnie żarcikami i udawał, że nic cię nie rusza. 

\- Bo nie rusza! - odrzekł, na powrót ucieszony. Z bólem serca zrezygnował z wykorzystania "lecenia na żywo" do żartu z podtekstem. - Aczkolwiek wyjątkowo mnie drażni określenie 'skurwiel'. Zwłaszcza z ust siedemnastolatki - dodał, pozostawiając krótkie spojrzenie na jej wargach. - Idziemy! 

Chris machnął ręką i wznowił marsz przez drogę leśną w stronę obozu. Heather nie ruszała się z miejsca. Dla Gwen wyglądała na ostatnią mendę, ale i tak postanowiła się przy niej zatrzymać. 

\- Hej, słuchaj. Ja też tutaj wylądowałam nie na swoje życzenie. Ale myślę, że damy radę zagryźć zęby i przeżyć te dwa miesiące. 

\- To ty chyba nie masz nic do roboty w wakacje jeśli satysfakcjonuje cię to brudne wypizdowie - odpowiedziała jej z szokującym impetem. 

\- Okej, ten atak był zupełnie niepotrzebny. 

\- Tak jak twój gówniany tekst przed chwilą. Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że--

\- Że chcesz ze mną rozmawiać? Jasne. Znam to. Ty jesteś bee queen, tak? Królowa lodu. Laska ze stolika na scenie na stołówce. A ja siedzę z moimi tłustymi frytkami gdzieś pod filarem. I nie rozmawiamy ze sobą. Nigdy. Tak, znam to. 

Absurdalnie zdenerwowana, poprawiła swoją torbę na ramieniu i w kilku szybkich, ciężkich krokach odeszła od Heather do grupy. Przepychała się dalej, podświadomie chcąc się przed nią schować, aż zobaczyła plecy Chrisa i nie mogła iść dalej. 

***

Stołówka, ulokowana w betonowym budynku, przywitała ich przytłaczającym, szpitalnym klimatem i zapachem z publicznej toalety po całym dniu odwiedzin miesiączkujących kobiet. Pomieszczenie co prawda było sterylnie czyste, ale dziwna, dusząca wilgoć wydobywająca się z kuchni i stan techniczny dawały wiele do życzenia. 

Wewnątrz znajdowały się cztery sześcioosobowe stoły, białe, wykonane z jakiegoś podejrzanego, plastikowego drewna, a równolegle do wejścia było okno do wydawania posiłków. W tym właśnie oknie po raz pierwszy raz zobaczyli twarz szefa kuchni. 

Lindsay wzięła szybki wdech i odsunęła się za Owena. 

\- Straszny pan! 

\- A, tak. Obozowicze, to jest szef Hatchet. Tutejszy kucharz i... generalnie pomocnik. Będzie dla Was gotował dwa miesiące więc traktujcie go z szacunkiem. Żartuje, to i tak nic nie da. No, śmiało. Idźcie się najeść. Ja tymczasem skoczę sobie na swoją kolację. 

\- Co to znaczy, że to nic nie da? - spytał Trent, rozglądając się po sali.

\- A gdzie ty jesz? - zapytał Goeff, zwracając oczy na Chrisa.

\- Oh, w moim własnym pensjonacie po drugiej stronie wyspy.

\- Masz tutaj swój pensjonat? - spytał Noah, bardziej oburzony niż pod wrażeniem. 

\- No raczej, prowadzę ten program - powiedział, po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz, a drzwi trzasnęły za nim w ościeżnicy ale nie chciały się w niej utrzymać. 

Po ustawieniu się w kolejkę i odebraniu jedzenia, kiedy wszyscy prócz Heather powstrzymali się od komentarzy, przyszła kolej na wybranie stolika. Bridgette była pierwszą osobą, która gdziekolwiek usiadła. Obok niej zasiadła Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Izzy i Goeff. Tam gdzie usiadła Eva, dosiadł się również Harold, Beth, Ezekiel i Owen. Heather, Noah, Lindsay i Justin zajęli trzeci stolik. A przy czwartym usiadła Leshawna, dołączył do niej Trent, który raczej nie przykładał do tego większej wagi oraz Gwen, pozostawiona bez lepszych alternatyw. 

Gwen spojrzała oceniająco na swoje jedzenie, jednocześnie z niepewnością biorąc widelec w rękę. Szef oznajmił im, że na kolację dzisiaj jest zapiekanka z mięsem i makaronem, i chociaż Gwen nie była absolwentką szkoły gastronomicznej, śmiała wątpić w to, czy mięso powinno zawierać jeszcze włosy i kości zwierzęcia, a makaron mieć konsystencję budyniu i zielonkawy kolor. 

\- To jest żart... - mruknęła do siebie, bo nie mogła uwierzyć, że coś takiego jest w ogóle dopuszczalne. 

Jak niemal każdy w sali, nagle odwróciła się gwałtownie, kiedy Goeff wydał z siebie odgłos odruchu wymiotnego. Oprócz Owena, który jakimś cudem zajadał w najlepsze, wszyscy w stołówce wpatrywali się z wyczekiwaniem w Goeffa, który jak na razie przyciskał pięść do ust i próbował nie płakać. Po momencie, powoli odsunął rękę od twarzy i ostrożnie wypuścił powietrze. 

\- Było blisko... - powiedział tylko, bez patrzenia odsuwając od siebie tackę. 

\- Stary, lepiej nie odstawiaj takich akcji przy tym czarnym, bo cię facet weźmie i połamie - ostrzegł Duncan, który nawet nie spojrzał na swoją porcję. 

Chłopcy przy ich stole zareagowali głośnym śmiechem, podczas gdy Courtney i Bridgette tylko wywróciły z uśmiechem oczami. DJ pociągnął żart dalej i powiedział coś, po czym cały ich stolik śmiał się w głos. Gwen obserwowała to przez ramię, oddalona o kilka metrów. Poczuła się na tej obozowej stołówce jak w tej szkolnej i przez to znienawidziła ten obóz, a przy okazji swoją matkę, jeszcze trochę bardziej. Courtney, Goeff, DJ, Bridgette, Izzy, Duncan... Gwen już doskonale wiedziała, że to będą fajne dzieciaki tego obozu. Są piękni, wysocy i zabawni i będą trzymać się do końca razem, a potem po obozie, będą spotykać się na imprezy, chodzić na swoje śluby, wychowywać razem dzieci... Podczas gdy ona będzie siedziała sama w domu i wspominała, jak kiedyś na obozie mogła przez chwilę się im przyglądać i powyobrażać sobie ich fajne, normalne życie. Siedząc oczywiście przy stole z frajerami. 

\- Paskudne, co nie? - zagadała Leshawna. Gwen odwróciła się do niej. - Ciekawe jakie leśnie zwierzę tu wpakował. Zgaduję, że im tak łatwiej. W sensie, patrząc po tym wszystkim, jak to wygląda. Pewnie nie wydają hajsu na normalne mięso. 

Ulana czarna próbuje ją zagadywać. Jeszcze w tak żałosny sposób. Gwen pragnęła czuć, że jest lepsza od niej. 

\- Pewnie nie - odmruknęła tylko, wzdychając. Nic innego nie przyszło jej do głowy, żeby odpowiedzieć. 

\- Przerażający ten Duncan - stwierdziła Leshawna, ściszając głos. - Jak szliśmy tutaj to kiedy poprawiał sobie torbę na ramieniu, koszulka mu się obsunęła na plecach i było widać tatuaż. 

Skąd ona się wyrwała? Głupi tłuścioch, przeszło jej przez myśl. 

\- No, tak. Na rękach też przecież ma. 

\- No, właśnie. Jakie to okropne. Kryminalista... 

Koniec. 

\- To nie jest okropne. Tatuaże to sztuka, a ją każdy odbiera inaczej. Skóra Duncana należy tylko do niego i może sobie robić z nią co tylko chce. A to że je ma to nie od razu oznacza, że jest kryminalistą. 

Po tym monologu Leshawna jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywała się w nią bez słowa. Z jednej strony była trochę zbita z tropu tym, jak wiele słów Gwen tak nagle powiedziała na raz, a z drugiej nie podobało jej się, że próbuje nawiązać z nią kontakt, a ta nie współpracuje. 

\- Znasz go czy coś? Że tak go bronisz? 

\- Nie bronię Duncana, tylko tematu. 

\- No, tak. Jasne. 

\- To tylko moje zdanie. Uważam, że ty nie masz racji. 

\- W porządku, laska. Nie gniewam się. Być może to, co powiedziałam było trochę zbyt pochopne. 

Gwen skwitowała to wzruszeniem ramion. 

\- Ej, czy ktokolwiek oprócz Owena je to świństwo? - zawołał Goeff głośno, tak by usłyszała go cała sala. 

Wspomniany Owen tylko spojrzał i wrócił do swojego posiłku. 

\- Nie - odpowiedział mu Noah, który siedział z rękami założonymi rękami na piersi i chłodno wpatrywał się przed siebie. 

\- Może powiemy temu panu Hatchetowi, że zaczął robić coś innego? - zasugerowała niewinnie Lindsay, wyraźnie zasmucona tym, co miała na talerzu. 

\- Mhm, na pewno posłucha - odpowiedział jej Noah. 

\- Ten cały obóz to jakaś ściema. Wkręcili nas w jakieś tanie reality show po prostu - uznał Harold, grzebiąc w swoim jedzeniu. 

\- Weź tym nie mieszaj, bo się zapach rozprzestrzenia - powiedziała mu Eva, na której martwej twarzy po raz pierwszy odmalowały się inny wyraz niż ponury bitch face, a mianowicie obrzydzenie. 

\- Wszyscy liczyliśmy na to samo. Świetne wakacje na wyspie i szanse na sto patoli - rzekł DJ. - Może jak się zbierzemy i zbuntujemy to nas odeślą? 

\- Bez przesady z tym odsyłaniem, ale mogliby chociaż to żarcie zmienić... - stwierdził Duncan. 

\- Gdyby to była Polska, a nie Kanada... - Courtney odpowiedziała sarkstycznie DJ-owi. - Za dużo wszyscy narzekacie. Jedzenie może nie jest pierwsza klasa, a wszystko cuchnie jak zdechła ryba ale ostatecznie każdy z nas ma szansę tutaj wygrać niezłe pieniądze. 

\- No, w sumie po to tu wszyscy jesteśmy - uznała Bridgette. 

\- Osobiście, to przyjechałam tu bardziej dla samego obozu niżeli pieniędzy - oznajmiła im Courtney, bardzo dumnym tonem. 

\- Serio? - Goeff nie mógł uwierzyć. 

\- Tak, pewnie. Nowe znajomości, zabawa, wspomnienia, biwakowanie. Sama przyjemność. 

Duncan tylko uniósł wyżej brwi. Nawet nie chciał tego komentować. 

\- Ja tak samo - oznajmiła Eva. - Mamona jest dobra ale liczy się survival. 

\- Mnie tu wysłali rodzice, żebym... Jak oni to powiedzieli... "znormalniała" - powiedziała Beth, szczerząc szczęśliwie zęby. 

\- Ojej - odparła Bridgette z przykrością. 

\- Ja tu jestem tylko dla hajsu - oznajmił Noah. 

\- Ja też - odrzekł Trent, a Bridgette, Leshawna, DJ i Harold pokiwali głowami. 

\- I co, żadne z was nie przyjechało tutaj dla sławy? - zapytała Heather. 

\- Ja przyjechałam! - Lindsay ochoczo podniosła rękę. 

\- Dla mnie też liczył się tylko element reality show - oznajmił Justin. 

\- No, dla ciebie na pewno, słodziaku - zadrwił Duncan, prychając śmiechem. 

\- Ale jesteś zabawny, Brandson - mruknął chłodno Noah. Duncan ściął go chłodnym wzrokiem. - A ty czemu tu tak przyjechałeś? Dla pieniędzy? 

\- Nie, synku. Ja tutaj przyjechałem dla wolności. 

\- Dla wolności? - powtórzył DJ. 

Duncan skinął mu głową. 

\- W sensie? - dopytała Bridgette ciekawa. 

\- W sensie, że jeszcze tydzień temu byłem zamknięty w poprawczaku a ten obóz był moją jedyną szansą na to, żeby wyjść i szybko nie wrócić. 

Gwen opadła szczęka. Spojrzała zszokowana na Leshawnę, która, mimo że była zgorszona tym co właśnie powiedział Duncan, zdobyła się na żartobliwy uśmieszek mówiący: Mówiłam, że jest przestępcą. 

\- Ty tak na poważnie? - spytała Heather, parskając chłodnym śmiechem.

\- Jak to? Dlaczego? - spytał Goeff, pochylając się nad stołem. 

Duncan już otwierał usta do odpowiedzi, ale Courtney, wpatrzona w niego dużymi oczami, go uprzedziła. 

\- Bo na tej wyspie nie na ekstradycji. 

\- Tak jest - powiedział Duncan. 

\- Matko - Bridgette westchnęła ciężko, wbijając w Duncana jawnie zlęknione spojrzenie. 

Na dłuższą chwilę w całej sali zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko rytmicznym chrupaniem paluszków, przeżuwaniem Owena i świszczącym oddechem Ezekiela. Wszyscy byli skołowani, nie wiedzieli gdzie podziać oczy. Niektórzy bali się, czy może Duncan zaraz ich nie zaatakuje za jakieś krzywe spojrzenie i większość wolała patrzeć po sobie nawzajem, jak na przykład Harold z Beth. Lecz trafili się tacy, którzy nie mieli w sobie lęku. Goeff, patrzący na Duncana z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby zrobił coś żenującego ale zabawnego oraz Courtney, jawnie zniesmaczona. Pomiędzy tym wszystkim stała Heather, bez zainteresowania chrupiąca paluszki Lindsay.

\- Za co siedziałeś? - zapytał DJ. 

Duncan nie był pewny, ale chyba doszukał się zmartwienia w jego minie. 

\- Za masowe morderstwo. 

Courtney Miller przywaliła kolanem w stół, kiedy od niego wstawała. Duncan i wszyscy w sali patrzyli, jak odchodzi od ich stolika i siada obok Leshawny. Gwen, która była naprzeciwko, wyprostowała się zaskoczona, kiedy ją zobaczyła. 

\- Ale scenka, mhm-hm-hm - skomentowała Heather. 

Duncan prychął i roześmiał się z zachowania Courtney, która nic sobie z tego nie zrobiła, dumnie trzymając brodę wysoko. 

\- Co to było? - szepnęła do niej Gwen, bo wokół panowała cisza. 

\- Nic. To nie była żadna - zrobiła palcami cudzysłów - scenka. Zwyczajnie nie chciałam już siedzieć obok kogoś takiego. 

\- W takim razie bardzo ci współczuję, że będziemy razem w drużynie - odparł lekko Duncan. 

\- Przestań, z Kanady może nie wylecisz ale szybko się zorientują, że nie powinieneś tutaj być - uznała Courtney. 

\- Nieprawda. 

\- Chamówa, Courtney - stwierdził Goeff, na co ona tylko parsknęła z kpiną. 

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że on tylko żartował? - spytała spokojnie Gwen, pochylając się do Courtney nad stołem. 

\- A ty skąd możesz wiedzieć? 

\- A kto normalny przyznałby się do takiej rzeczy przed wszystkimi? 

\- Znamy się wszyscy jakieś trzy godziny. Nie wiemy kto tutaj jest normalny, a kto nie. 

Wzruszyła zwycięsko jednym ramieniem i odwróciła wzrok. Gwen i Lehsawna pozostawiły to bez słów, chociaż myśli miały wiele. 

*** 

Chris wrócił po jakiejś godzinie, kiedy wszyscy obozowicze byli już na skraju niecierpliwości. Zaprowadził ich tą samą ścieżką w głębię lasu na wycięty grunt w kształcie elipsoidy, gdzie stały dwa całkiem spore domki z gankami. Pomiędzy nimi ciągnęła się linka, zapewne na pranie. 

\- Ten budynek, który widzicie za domkami to wasz budynek gospodarczy. Macie tam natryski i pralki. Toalety macie wewnątrz domków. 

\- Więc co to jest? - spytał Noah, wskazując palcem na drewniany wychodek stojący na prawo od placu. 

\- Ah, dobrze, że pytasz Noah. To jest, moi drodzy, Wychodek Zwierzeń. Wewnątrz jest zamontowana kamera i tam możecie mówić sobie, co uważacie a twórcy wkleją to w odpowiednie miejsca w odcinku. Najlepsze jest to, że wy nie będzie mogli oglądać tego reality show więc wszystko, co tam powiecie wyjdzie po fakcie, na koniec programu. Jeżeli macie ochotę na jakieś zwierzenia, to śmiało. Tutaj są klucze do waszych domków. Gospodarczy otwiera się tym drugim kluczem. No, zostaliście wprowadzeni. Dobranoc, dzieci. Uwaga na niedźwiedzie. 

Śmiejąc się z ich upodlenia, odszedł w skowronkach w stronę wyjścia z już ciemnego lasu. Obozowicze rodzielili się na swoje dwie grupy i odeszli w stronę swoich domków. Grupa, w której była Gwen była o wiele bardziej milcząca od grupy z Duncanem. Brzuch ją ściskał z zazdrości i ze złości na to, że nigdy nie jest częścią tych lepszych osób. 

*

Po wejściu do domku i przejściu na stronę dziewczyn, Gwen odważnie ruszyła w stronę najdalszego, najbardziej schowanego łóżka jakie tylko było w tym jednym dużym pokoju. Tym stojącym pod prawą ścianą, przy miejscu głowy zakrytym szafką nocną. Natychmiast rzuciła tam swoją torbę. Po lewej od łóżka na prostopadłej do niego ścianie stała komoda a nad nią było okno okryte jasnozieloną żaluzją. Dalej, w kącie pokoju stała kolejna piętrówka, którą upatrzyła sobie Heather. Naprzeciwko niej stało kolejne łóżko, które jako ostania zajęła Leshawna. Pomiędzy nimi stała szafa. Miały do dyspozycji jeszcze drugą, po stronie Heather. 

Dziewczyny z miejsca przystąpiły do rozpakowywania się; Leshawna próbująca zachować dobre nastawienie, Heather rozwścieczona, a Gwen już obojętna na swój własny ból. Nie bardziej radosna Lindsay stała na środku pokoju, rozglądając się po trzech zajętych łóżkach. Heather, zwiedziona delikatnym postukiwaniem kowbojek, odwróciła się i spojrzała bez wyrazu. 

\- Lindsay, możesz dzielić łóżko ze mną - zaoferowała, posyłając jej przy tym miły uśmiech. 

Twarz blondynki jak raz rozpromieniała w szerokim, błyszczącym uśmiechu. 

\- Dzięki! 

Cały ich pokój zapewne niczym nie różnił się od pokoju chłopców. Był niemal w całości wykonany z drewna, podłoga była stabilna ale naga, ściany były cienkie i śliskie w dotyku, każdy mebel był prostą drewnianą konstrukcją zbitą chyba przez tego samego gościa, który przygotował im dzisiaj tę odrażającą kolację. Pościele leżały poskładane na łóżkach, czyste i brutalnie wykrochmalone. Wszystko tak bardzo pachniało lasem. Było to nawet przyjemne - Gwen przyznała to z ciężkim sercem. 

* 

\- Ty, Duncan...

DJ zaszedł go ostrożnie od tyłu, kiedy chłopak stał przed otwartym oknem i wpatrywał się w las. 

\- Tak? - Duncan postanowił być dla niego uprzejmy. Nie są w Fayetteville. Nie musi zgrywać skurwiela, za którego go uważają. 

\- To był żart, co nie? Dobrze to z Goeffem odebraliśmy? 

\- No tak - mruknął z westchnieniem.

\- Ale jednak siedziałeś. 

\- Ale za co innego. 

\- Jakim sposobem tutaj jesteś? W sensie, to że nie ściągną cię do kraju to jedno ale przecież zobaczą cię w telewizji albo-- 

\- DJ, to jest chyba moja sprawa. 

\- Jasne - powiedział, dając swoim tonem do zrozumienia, że już rozumie i kończy temat. - Nie wyglądasz jak przestępca.

Duncan nie uwierzył. Zrobił do niego minę i spojrzał na siebie w szybie okna. Wciąż miał punkową fryzurę, obfity piercing, kolczatkę na szyi i wszystkie swoje tatuaże. 

\- Owszem, wyglądam - stwierdził, śmiejąc się.

DJ pokręcił głową.

\- Nie z taką miłą twarzą. 

Duncan zmrużył oczy, kilka sekund analizując te słowa aż w pewnym momencie jego uśmiech się rozmył. 

\- Powiedz jeszcze raz coś takiego to połamie ci żebra. 

DJ odwrócił wzrok na podłogę, wydychając ze śmiechem powietrze. 

\- No tak. 

Fayetteville czy nie, powinien wzbudzać respekt. 

\- Ty, rudzielcu! - zawołał na Harolda, który wkładał termofor pod swoją kołdrę. Chłopiec spojrzał na niego dużymi oczami. Duncan dostrzegł w nich strach i mógł już z pewnością stwierdzić, że nie jest pierwszym łobuzem, który go w nim wywołuje. - Nie chcesz zaścielić mi łóżka? - spytał sugestywnie, dając do zrozumienia, że forma prosząca to lipa. 

Harold bez słowa skinął głową i od razu przystąpił do działania. 

\- Mądra decyzja - powiedział Duncan i niemal pieszczotliwie potargał mu włosy.

**Author's Note:**

> Jestem szczęśliwa że przeniosłam się z Wattpad na AO3!


End file.
